Anesthesiologist
by crystallized.com
Summary: Alec could have the entire world on the palm of his hand if he wished, but he chooses a fiery girl with coppery locks instead. They were never meant to be together because they destroy each other, like fire and ice. A story about obsession. Dark. AU All-Human [Alec/Renesmee]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Anesthesiologist**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It took him almost ten years to figure out that the longer you wait to make a change, the harder it gets. Daily routine, no matter how boring and mundane it may appear, it consumes you and you get stuck it in until that's all you know how to do. That's the only way you know how to live.

Day in. Day out. Sunrise. Sunset. And the shitload of work in between.

He wasn't even thirty and all he managed to do was to trap himself in the suffocating reality and then be too goddamned drowned in paperwork and social events to even notice the time passing. Every day was the same and he couldn't stop wondering when did he lose control over his life.

On the outside, Alec was the epitome of success. He was young and prospective, had an extremely well-paid job and was high enough on the corporate ladder to be considered as one of the most influential men in the country. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, blonde model with a face of an angel. Wherever he went, he was recognized and respected. Really, what more did he want?

Alec mentally sighed. On the outside, everything seemed perfect. To tell the truth, he never even wanted any of it. Power, money, fame, women… it was all just one big farce. He was surrounded by people all the time, but he never felt more alone.

He played with the idea of leaving everything and going somewhere where nobody would recognize him. He would never look back.

Rain was pouring when Alec finally made it to Volturi Enterprises, Inc. When Alec saw his sister Jane on the way to his corner office, he almost smiled. Dressed up in strict black dress and her golden hair pinned up in a tight bun, she was in her element. He could almost feel sorry for the two women Jane was criticizing for being late, but being a boss form hell suited Jane way too well for him to spoil her fun.

He felt that Jane was the only person he was capable of loving. They were different in so many ways but they shared a close bond and were the only constant in each other's lives. Alec was always cold and calculated, relying on logic and distanced but Jane was loud and demanding, never afraid to take risk and get what she wanted.

It was on Jane's initiative that Alec even had a job in a huge company like Volturi Enterprises, Inc. Back in a day when Alec still knew what he wanted and had some feeling of purpose in his life, it was his loving sister who had pushed him in 'the right direction'. Who knew what could have happened with him if not for her.

Alec studied anesthesiology, it was something he felt he could be very good at. But fate apparently had something different in plan for him. His current job didn't require much knowledge on Alec's part, only bits of logical reasoning and being able to use calculator. And, of course, never forget to be polite to your boss and wear the right tie.

Alec sat in his designer chair and buried his face in his hands. Every day was a constant migraine and stress and he didn't even know why did he put up with it. He had more than enough money to live comfortably till the rest of his life. Of course, his loving sister and charming fiancée would beg to differ.

Speaking of the devil, Jane entered his office without knocking. She paused for a few seconds to admire the view of the city, but then she remembered the papers in her hands and then promptly passed them to Alec. He was confused.

"Edward Cullen," she hisses, and Alec realized. "I need you to take these files to him and go through it together. It has to be done by noon."

Edward Cullen Jr. was a partner at the company and he was a family man in his forties. He came from an old money, and was very good at his job. He had an impeccable intuition when it came to people and the CEO of the company knew how to make good use of his talent. Alec also knew Edward was happily married and had a young daughter. Needless to say, Jane couldn't stand to even look at him.

"Alright," Alec said at last. "But you owe me one, sister."

Jane's pretty face shone with delight. It was a kind of smile she only kept for their boss, Aro, and him. For someone so small in size and innocent-looking, Alec knew exactly how dangerous and cruel his sister was capable of being and was glad he was one of the rare people Jane cared about.

He was on his way to the east wing of the company's huge complex, when someone ran into him and then bounced away when they collided with his chest. Alec was on a verge to roll his eyes but instead he conjured his most professional smile and extended his hand to the person helplessly sprawled on the marble floor. That's when he first saw her.

It was her hair that initially shocked him out of his doze. It was long and silken, and it fell around her small frame in waves and the color was unique shade of bronze. He felt an inexplicable urge to reach it and twine his fingers in it. Her cheeks blushed furiously, the matching shade of crimson. Alec blinked.

Her face, he noted, was flawless. Angular and heart-shaped and capturing. Dark brown eyes framed with thick lashes. Small button nose. Cupid's bow on already full lips. They were rosy like petals and slightly parted, tantalizing. Only the years of self-control stopped him from leaning closer and feeling them for himself, capturing them with his own.

Alec was mesmerized. She couldn't have been older than fifteen.

It reality, only few seconds passes as they assessed each other. He found it cute that her mouth formed the perfect 'o' shape, as her eyes roamed his face with interest.

Alec cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Miss…?" He couldn't stop a wide grin spreading on his face when she failed to give him an answer. It excited him to know she was affected by his presence as well.

Much smaller hand hesitantly touched his as she got to her feet once again. She gulped. "C-Cullen. Renesmee Cullen. I'm sorry for running into you like that, Sir. I apologize." Her tone was filled with sincerity as she looked at him through her lashes. She was just like a child.

Alec held her hand a bit longer than necessary or appropriate.

"No need for apology, Miss Cullen. I'm at fault just as you." He said politely but he couldn't take his eyes off her mouth. She bit her lower lip playfully and then sucked on it, apparently unconscious of her own actions.

She was just turning to leave, still quite embarrassed but Alec heard his own voice calling out to her. "Do you need any help around the building, Miss Cullen? I have time." He didn't, actually. He only wanted to be around her for a little longer.

She hesitated and small line etched between her brows. "N-No, thank you. I know where the exit is." And then she turned around and almost tripped on her own foot but at last minute regained her balance. She was a clumsy one and Alec barely restrained his silent laughter.

He stood for a few more minutes in the hallway, deciding what to do. He should go to Edward Cullen's office and do paperwork with him, all while fantasizing about his underage daughter or he could just indulge himself a little and follow her. He knew what he wanted to do but he also knew it was wrong. She was just an innocent girl-child with the face of a porcelain doll. It was the same innocence that drawn Alec to her but he was an adult man. Engaged to be married, no less. He should be ashamed for even thinking like that. It made him feel like a dirty pedophile, but he knew he wasn't attracted to her because of her age. She was nothing like anyone he ever met and for the first time in years Alec felt awake. Like he was living in a time lapse all those years until she emerged and woke him up.

Alec smiled to himself and then walked towards her father's office. It was going to be a long day, indeed. He felt like anything was possible and the decision has just been made.

* * *

**I just want to point out that Renesmee isn't nearly as perfect as she was pictured in Breaking Dawn. Alec's perspective of her is rather twisted. Also, be prepared because this story is just going to get darker and more morbid from now on. I have already written the next chapter and I will update it after I hear your thoughts on this one. Please Review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The day had started horribly for Renesmee C. Cullen. It was one of those mornings when you just want to throw you alarm clock out of the window and snuggle back into the pillow. The problem was, Renesmee has just done that and now she was late for school.

She didn't have time for breakfast, she couldn't take a shower or even brush her hair properly. And she had _no_ idea what she was going to wear to school today. So as Nessie ran through the house wondering why does the universe hate her and trying to find matching shoes for her outfit, her mother Bella had something entirely else on her mind.

"Nessie, sweetheart?" Bella called her from the kitchen. "Would you mind stopping by your father's office on your way to school? He just phoned, saying he forgot his laptop. You know him, always hurrying somewhere without thinking. He says all his documents and files for work are on that laptop. Could you just get to the company and give it to him? He has some important meeting at twelve, so-"

"But mom, I'm already running late!" Nessie grumbled as she took a bite of an apple she snatched from the kitchen.

Her mom just wouldn't give up that easily. "Oh, come on now. It'll take you 15 minutes at most."

Nessie rolled her eyes at the brunette. "-No, I told you I have no time for that."

"Renesmee…"

The said girl stopped in her tracks. It was unnerving how quick her mother could transform from a mild-mannered housewife to a ruthless dictator that even scared her dad at times… It was in her best interest not to anger her any further. She sighed resignedly. "Fine, where is the damn thing?"

She hasn't been to her dad's company ever since she was a little kid. A lot has changed since then, she noticed, but she could still find the way to her father's office on the east side, tenth floor. When she was five, she loved playing with stuff she found in her dad's office. Colorful clips, scissors and all kinds of fancy pens became her best friends as she decorated her dad's office. Needless to say that Edward was left speechless when he saw the masterpiece of his five-year-old daughter. He didn't bring her to work anymore after that.

She didn't remember anyone of his colleagues, it's been ten years since she last stepped into the building. Except maybe the creepy guy with a black hair named Aro who always made her cry.

Her dad greeted her with a hug when she finally made it to his office. He smelled fresh and clean. Renesmee always liked spending time with her father. He was a great company, always so sensible and understanding. Sometimes she felt like he knew what she was thinking even though she didn't even say a word. He understood her better than anybody. She kissed his cheek and wished him a good day.

Nessie was texting her friend Jennifer on her phone, telling her she'll be late for school that day when she bumped up against somebody's chest and then collapsed on the hard ground, her phone no longer in her hand.

She instantly looked up, ready to glare at the man because of whom she was now sitting on the cold floor but the moment her eyes settled on his face, all her resentment was gone. She decided he couldn't be older than thirty but there was some magnetism and the air of control to him she couldn't explain. Her words were trapped in her throat as she felt blood pooling in her cheeks.

The man had an interesting face. It wasn't beautiful like faces of male models she'd seen in magazines and TV, no, but there was definitely something about it that kept her eyes glued to him and unable to look away. He wore a mask of disinterested professionalism but she could decipher the obvious scrutiny as he looked at her with his hooded, icy blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss…?" He asked he in deep voice and Nessie could swear her stomach was swarmed with butterflies. She tried to find her voice but failed. The smile on the stranger's face became teasing.

As he helped her to her feet, Nessie became painfully aware of the difference in their heights. He was almost ten inches taller. She was making him wait for an answer. "C-Cullen," she stammered shyly. "Renesmee Cullen. I'm sorry for running into you like that, Sir. I apologize." She said with an utmost honesty. She _was_ sorry – sorry for making a complete fool out of herself in front of him earlier.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his thumb gently graze the skin of her hand. Her eyes instantly flew to his and she thought she saw something predatory in his gaze.

"No need for apology, Miss Cullen. I'm at fault just as you," he said casually. Renesmee wondered how does she look in his eyes. She was sure she was just an ignorant child to him, but everything about him seemed to contradict that. She wondered why did she care.

She decided it was best for her to leave before she said or did more stupid things. She could hear her heart drumming in her ears and she wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and splash herself with cold water until her senses returned back. She didn't know what was happening with her.

"Do you need any help around the building, Miss Cullen? I have time," said the stranger and Nessie find herself wondering would it be smart if she accepted and then pretend she needed to be on the opposite side of the company's building. What good could come of her spending five more minutes with him? It's not like she was going to see him ever again.

The thought for some reason saddened her.

Nessie frowned. "N-No, thank you. I know where the exit is."

She almost died out of embarrassment right here and there when her own foot decided to sabotage her. Thankfully, she didn't fall this time but she could swear he saw that which made her feel about ten times worse. In her mind, Renesmee cursed her mother's genetics and her own proneness to falling.

She made it to school in time for the second period. When her friends asked her where was she, she just shrugged and smiled. Anyone could get stuck in traffic, right?

When the class started, she stared out of the window, unable to get the stranger out of her mind. It was so confusing and when she tried to remember all she said and did, she felt even more miserable. Of course he was just playing with her. Someone like him would never even look at her – she was out of his league. Too young, too stupid.

She had crushes before but this was different. Even the senior guy she thought coolest in the entire school looked like an inexperienced brat in comparison to him. And she didn't even know his name.

"You seem different today," said Jennifer Newton. She was in the same class as Nessie and the two of them knew ever since kindergarten. Plus their moms were friends in high school too.

Renesmee felt uneasy. Was she that obvious? "Like what?"

"I don't know. You're smiling all the time. Have you met anyone?"

Damn. She was caught daydreaming. "Jennie!" she hissed at her, paranoid that someone might be listening to them.

Her friend was unperturbed. "Well, did you?"

"Yes," she confessed, smile finally appearing on her lips.

Jennifer giggled. "I knew it. Who is he?"

Nessie wondered the same question but she doubted that Jennifer knew him either. "You don't know him."

"Oh, is he from another school?" Renesmee could see there was no way of getting out of that conversation.

"Well, sorta. He's… a bit older."

Jennie's eyes lit up like two sparkles. "Awesome. Older guys are so cool. How old is he? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

She wished. "Um…no. More like twenty-something."

"…"

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit too old for you?"

Nessie didn't answer. How could Jennifer understand it? He wasn't too old, it was that Nessie was too young. She wished she was born ten years earlier. Maybe then she'd at least have a chance.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reviews, I was kinda worried how this kind of story would get accepted. This chappie was from Nessie's perspective mainly because I wanted to emphasize how different she is from Alec and how they both feel after they've first met. I'll probably switch between these two POVs in the future.**

**I'm _really_ curious how people feel about this AU. Just tell me if it's worth continuing, because I'm having doubts myself. Thanks again. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It's already been three weeks and Alec couldn't get her out of his head. She was like a ghost stitched to his shadow, constantly following him wherever he went. Every time he saw Edward Cullen in the briefing room and his bronze hair got caught in the sunlight, he'd remember her. When Jane accidentally lost her balance and the hot coffee in her hands spilled and ruined her favorite shirt, he thought of her. He thought about her when he was on a meeting with a new client. He thought about her when he was in the shower. He even thought about her when he was sleeping with his fiancée. In his twisted mind, it was Renesmee who was in his embrace then, and he cupped her round cheek and kissed her lightly as a feather, because he felt she would break into thousand little pieces of crystal at the slightest use of force.

He was obsessing over someone almost twice younger than himself and it needed to stop. He could never have her. That was it.

It was ridiculously easy to immense into copious amount of paperwork on his desk, anything that kept his mind occupied was welcome. His boss was happy because of his commitment to work, while Alec was happy as long as he was able to think clearly. This was one of those rare situations when he couldn't ask Jane for advice. She'd probably make fun of him and say how his fetishes were getting weirder and weirder with every passing year. And then suggest he should seek some 'professional' help.

Because Alec couldn't just go to Edward Cullen and ask him about his adolescent daughter without arising some suspicion, he decided to find out himself so he hacked into the school system and searched for her. Luckily for him, there was only one person with the name Renesmee. And there she was in all her fragile glory, just one click away. When the picture of her lit up the screen, Alec smiled for the first time that week.

Even after he memorized her address and contact number, he continued to stare at her face. He was deluding himself when he thought she was just a passing distraction his bored mind needed so desperately.

With an irritated sigh, Alex grabbed his car keys and left his office. His mind was so occupied with what he was going to do he didn't even notice when he ran into Jane. She snorted indignantly, but he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? The lunch break is over," she yelled after him. Alec forced himself to remain expressionless when he turned around to meet her eyes. She flinched.

"I love you sis, but I would really appreciate if you'd get off my back for a while," he retorted frostily. He didn't know where all the hostility came from, but he was sick of being controlled. He had every right to leave whenever he felt like it.

He was already out of the main doors when he heard his sister's dulcet voice ring through the lobby. "Alec, you moronic son of a-" but he was already outside on the rain. It was one on those notorious thunderstorms their city was known for and while Alec usually enjoyed such weather, right then he was in a hurry.

It was 2.58 pm when Alec finally stopped his car in front of a huge old building made of red bricks and stone that was the only high school their secluded little town had to offer. The density of the rain made it hard to see but he could easily distinguish the big front doors and the metal plate that said "Forks High School". Soon many students started going out of the school, complaining about the weather and hastily opening their umbrellas. She was nowhere to be found.

Alec's breathing hitched when he finally saw the elusive redhead. She stood on the threshold, rummaging through her tacky schoolbag and when she gave up, she rolled her eyes. With a dramatic sigh, she stepped out on the pouring rain, using her small hands to protect herself from the freezing downpour.

_Perfect_. He waited until she was a reasonable distance from school and then rolled down the window as he approached her. After so much time spent fantasizing about their meeting, she was only few feet away from him. It was hard not to get out of the car and press her to a wall behind, just to show her how much he appreciated her presence.

"Need a lift?" he asked her instead. He made sure to sound just right – polite and slightly disinterested. He needn't her thinking he was offering anything more than a safe ride home.

Her head whipped in his direction and her mouth popped open at the sight of him. He could see she was speechless. She made no move towards his car, like she was rooted to her spot. Alec was glad she still found his presence so… overwhelming. It gave him something to work with.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep standing in the rain like that," he told her with a slight smirk. He even opened the door for her just to prompt her to get in already.

With a hesitation in her movements, he sat next to him and closed the door. Alec couldn't help but notice how her long hair was soaked and sticking to her face, or how her drenched shirt was enveloping her budding form, emphasizing every curve in its see-through fashion. Despite all this, his gaze never left her face.

She was trembling from cold, but her wide eyes were fixed on his own, making him feel exposed like never before.

"It's you," she whispered softly, more to herself. Then her brow furrowed and she bit her lip instinctively. "I mean, what are you doing here? Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I was running some errands down the street and was on my way back when I saw you," Alec lied smoothly. "Now, I can't let you walk home on a storm like this."

She wrapped her arms around her form, still shivering. He was sorely tempted to offer her his jacket but then decided against it. She would probably get upset instead of grateful if he did that.

"That's very considerate of you, Mr…?"

"Just call me Alec. I can call you Renesmee if you wish."

He started the engine and was driving towards her house. Alec hoped she wouldn't wonder how did he know her address. He _was_ working with her father, after all.

"Alec," she said with a ghost of a smile grazing her pale lips. "Um… I prefer Nessie over Renesmee."

He chuckled when he thought of the Loch Ness monster. He didn't see any resemblance between it and the stunning girl beside him. It was just another piece of the puzzle he was creating about her. "Don't like your own name?"

She shook her head and looked away. "No, not really. It's a combination of my grandmothers' names and my mom was probably high when she thought of it but I think it's just plain weird."

_Interesting._

Alec lolled his head to a side. "I think it's beautiful."

Quite predictably, she blushed redder than a thousand roses and then stopped breathing entirely. She bent her head and let her lustrous tresses hide her face. Most women enjoyed compliments but then again, she wasn't anything like any other woman he had ever met. Alec didn't mind her timidity but her lack of self-confidence somewhat bothered him.

"You're engaged."

It wasn't a question, but he answered nonetheless. "Yes."

She must have spotted a ring on his finger. He didn't take it off because he thought it wouldn't change anything between them. There were more important matters that separated them and his so-called committed relationship didn't even make it on the list.

"Wow, she must be a beauty," Nessie guessed, sounding somewhat distressed.

Alec wanted to laugh. Was that how she saw him? His fiancée may be a beautiful model, but that certainly wasn't the reason he was with her.

"Are you jealous?"

Nessie sucked in a sharp breath and turned to glare at him. "W-what? No, why would I be?"

He shrugged and smiled innocently. "Every girl dreams of their big white wedding."

She seemed to be embarrassed about her assumptions, although Alec knew she was right. Her mere reaction was enough of an indicator that Nessie wanted to walk down the aisle with a white veil covering her face. Hand in hand with him. Or at least she was just imagining that scenario.

"It's not so much about beautiful gowns and glamorous wedding party as it is about finding the right one and spending the rest of your life with someone you love."

Simple and so stereotypical. Every princess dreamed about her Prince Charming and he wanted to convince her he was hers. Alec didn't share her opinion on marriages. If anything, the only reason he proposed it in the first place was because it was _convenient_ for his career.

"Perhaps."

But what about her? Alec cast a glance at her. He supposed she was considered attractive among her peers, at least she had all the qualities to be. She crossed her toned legs, giving him a decent look at her shapely thighs. What if she had someone else? Alec dreaded the possibility that she gave herself to some undeserving brat. It made him unreasonably angry.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?"

She seemed surprised by his interest in her. How naïve. "No," she replied, slightly raising her voice at the end, like she was asking a question at the same time.

"Good."

A pause.

"What do you mean?"

The deafening sound of the thunder could be heard from somewhere nearby. Alec then decided to tell her, to finally come clean about his intentions.

"I've been thinking about you," he said quietly. "Ever since I met you that day I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"I-I don't understand, Alec." Her voice was shaky and trembling. He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see her expression and the possible terror on it but nonetheless, he still felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

"You will."

He assumed she was afraid and maybe even expected he'd try to assault her somehow after his confession, because she edged closer to the door and everything about her screamed panic. Alec found it all silly because he would never hurt her.

"Pull over the car, I want to get out."

Alec complied without a word. The storm was still raging outside and as much as he wanted to grab her hand and make her stay with him, he knew he wouldn't stop her. It was her decision to make and he wanted her to know that. "You can leave now, I won't stop you. If that's how you feel, I promise you won't see me ever again."

She was staring at her shoes, looking like she was breaking from the inside. He should never have put her in that position.

"I don't want that," she said miserably, her voice raw like she wanted to cry.

"Then stay."

"This is wrong."

"Says who?"

She just shook her head and lifted her legs on the seat so that her chin was touching her knees and put her arms around them. She was so small and deliciously vulnerable. Alec ran his hand through his hair.

"Nessie… look at me. You want this to happen as much as I do. Denying won't help. You want _us_ to happen."

"There is no _us_." She didn't sound so sure anymore.

"How do you know that?" he asked softly. "You don't and you never will unless you give this a chance."

Nessie pivoted on her seat and gave him a stern look. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Alec carefully measured his next words. "I won't do anything you don't want."

And just like that, there was hope. Hope that, despite everything, there might be a chance for them. Alec didn't want to think of himself as a pedophile because he didn't want her just physically, he was genuinely interested in getting to know her. She was special to him, but Alec was nothing if he wasn't patient.

"Alec, I'm fifteen. No one will understand," she whispered, like she was trying to reason with herself.

"No one has to know."

If Edward Cullen knew Alec was alone with his precious daughter, having that sort of conversation, he'd have Alec's head for breakfast. That is, if Jane didn't get to him first.

"What do you even see in me? If this is just a game you're playing-"

"A game?" he interrupted. She seemed to be quite a conspiracy theorist.

"Yes. You'll play with me, use me as you see fit and then discard me like some old rag doll. I'll just end up being hurt in the end. What I need is to feel loved and safe and I just don't see those things in the equation. I'm sorry, but I'm not playing this game."

He was wrong. He realized he could never let her get go that easily.

"You're right, though," he conceded, earning a surprised gasp from her. "I could never be that person. I can promise you nothing except that I'll never be the perfect boyfriend you desire. I don't even get it myself. Ever since that day, the day when I first saw you, everything changed. My whole universe has turned upside down all because you are now in it. All I ever did, all I ever believed in means nothing now."

It was his turn to be stunned then, because she abandoned her nonplussed fifteen-year-old girl façade and rather shyly brought her own hand to his, letting their finger intertwine. "I know. I feel the same," she admitted tonelessly. Alec was left speechless.

Alec couldn't remember the last time he felt so ecstatic about anything. Her small, soft hand fitted perfectly in his much bigger one. He was never the one to openly show his emotions so he was convinced he appeared completely expressionless on the outside and that Renesmee, unlike Jane, wasn't so good at reading his face. Yet.

He realized she was waiting for some reaction, something to indicate that the bond between them really existed and that her feelings were fully reciprocated. Slowly, he reached to tuck the stray wisp of her coppery hair behind her ear and then let his long fingers graze the smooth surface of her rosy cheek.

"I dreamed about doing this more times than it's worth counting," he told her. "Touching that hair of yours, feeling your skin underneath my fingers. Are you real?"

She gave him a small dimpled smile. "Yes. Pretty sure I am."

"Mind if I check?"

"Alec, what-"

Her words were cut off when Alec suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in pure shock but she made no move to break their contact. She was clumsy and inexperienced, he could tell, but it didn't matter in that moment because the kiss consumed them both. All Alec could focus on them was how soft and moist her lips were and how _right_ it all felt just then. The world stopped moving and it all came down to the two of them.

Soon, they were both out of breath and Alec broke away, resting his forehead against hers. After his breathing evened out, he lifted his head to look at her.

"You're blushing," he stated, mesmerized.

It only intensified after his statement, but he found it adorable. He loved how responsive she was to everything he did or said.

Nessie looked away in mild embarrassment. "Well, that was my first kiss after all," she said defensively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alec just shook his head disbelievingly and stifled a laugh. They were together for less than an hour and he was already corrupting her. But somehow, it didn't matter that she was fifteen-year-old virgin and that he was bad for her in every way imaginable. What truly mattered was that from then on, she was only his to corrupt.


End file.
